1 September
by Coffeedatess
Summary: BTS JIMIN X JUNGKOOK Cerita tentang Jungkook dan Bintang penjaga nya.


**1 September 1997.**

Hari ketika bintang kecil itu dipanggil oleh Semesta memicu banyak ocehan dari bintang-bintang lain yang nyata nya lebih dulu dibuat ada oleh sang Semesta. Bintang kecil itu, Jimin, berusaha untuk tidak mengubris omongan-omongan yang berkeliaran di sekelilingnya.

"Kok bintang se-muda itu bisa dipanggil lebih dulu?"

Pertanyaan itu dibisikan di setiap sisi langit seakan-akan Jimin tidak bisa mendengarnya. Ah tapi, sudahlah. Jimin mengerti kenapa mereka menjadi semarah itu, memang kalau difikir seharusnya mereka lah yang dipanggil lebih dulu dan ditugaskan turun ke langit bumi untuk menjaga manusia nya masing-masing,

Bumi itu indah, kata mereka yang sudah kembali lagi ke langit Semesta setelah menyelesaikan tugas nya sebagai penjaga manusia yang dilahirkan ke bumi. Jimin kecil yang penasaran dengan kehidupan di langit bumi itu pun tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya dan banyak bertanya juga belajar tentang kehidupan di bumi. Mungkin itu alasan kenapa dia ditugaskan untuk turun ke langit bumi lebih dulu.

Jimin kemudian turun ke langit bumi, didampingi oleh kedua bintang dewasa yang sudah berpengalaman dan tau banyak tentang bumi. Hal yang pertama dilihat nya adalah manusia kecil yang menangis dengan suara yang sangat keras. Dia pernah mendengar tentang hal ini dari salah satu bintang yang dikenal nya di langit sana. Katanya manusia menangis saat mereka merasa sangat sedih ataupun sangat senang.

Bintang muda itu tersenyum simpul saat mengingat ucapan temannya itu. Dia mengambil kesimpulan kalau manusia kecil dibawah sana itu menangis karna senang sudah dilahirkan di planet bumi dan bertemu dengan Jimin. Walaupun sebenarnya Jimin tau manusia kecil itu tidak bisa, dan tidak akan pernah bisa melihatnya.

 **1 September 1998.**

Hari itu tepat satu tahun semenjak Jimin turun ke langit bumi untuk menjaga Jungkook, manusia kecil nya yang mempunyai mata bulat dan pipi menggemaskan yang selalu ia pamerkan ke sahabat-sahabat bintang lainnya di langit bumi. Jimin sudah mendengar tentang tradisi yang dilakukan manusia untuk merayakan hari kelahirannya. Tentang tradisi meniup lilin dan hal-hal lainnya yang menurut Jimin aneh.

Disaat para bintang sangat ingin untuk menerangkan cahayanya para manusia yang mereka jaga malah mempunyai hobi untuk melenyapkan sinar dengan satu tiupan. Tapi mungkin memang Semesta sudah mengatur kehidupan seperti itu, Jimin tidak ingin terlalu mengambil pusing tentang hal yang memang sudah dibuat seperti itu.

Malam itu Jimin meminta izin Semesta untuk menurunkan hujan. Manusia kecil nya selalu suka menatap hujan, entah kenapa tetapi sebagai bintang yang menjaga nya setiap saat Jimin tau kalau setiap tetesan hujan yang turun membawa senyuman di wajah kecil nya itu.

Semesta sempat bertanya, "Kenapa kamu mau menurunkan hujan? Padahal hujan memudarkan sinar para bintang yang bertetap di langit bumi untuk sementara," bintang yang umur cahaya nya belum mencapai lima puluh tahun itu menjawab Semesta dengan berani, "Tugas ku adalah untuk menjaga dan membuat manusia ku bahagia. Kalau memang pudarnya sinarku membuat dia bahagia aku tidak akan keberatan sama sekali."

Jawaban Jimin menghasilkan izin dari Semesta. Dan itu lah kado pertama yang Jimin berikan untuk Manusia kecil nya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Jungkook." Bisik nya, berharap hujan bisa menyampaikan ucapan selamat nya itu untuk dia yang sedang menatap hujan walaupun didepan nya ada kue dengan hiasan krim dan buah strawberry cantik diatas nya.

 **1 September 2000.**

Tahun itu mungkin adalah tahun terberat untuk Jimin. Jungkook adalah manusia pertama yang pernah dia tangani, dan dengan umur Jimin yang masih tergolong sangat muda itu dia masih belum banyak tau tentang emosi, kesenangan, kesedihan dan juga cinta.

Jimin pernah mendengar tentang manusia dan penyakitnya, kata salah satu teman nya yang pernah ditugaskan di langit bumi penyakit itu selalu menghampiri manusia, kadang dia hanya datang sebentar seperti hujan yang datang dan meredupkan sinar bintang lalu hilang dan meninggalkan semuanya seperti normal lagi, tapi terkadang ada beberapa penyakit besar yang tidak bisa ditangani oleh badan kecil manusia-manusia bumi. Penyakit seperti itu biasanya menghilangkan nyawa manusia dan membuat bintang yang menjaga nya harus kembali ke langit semesta.

Dua hari belakangan Jimin harus melihat manusia nya terbaring diatas kasur, lelah entah akan apa. Dia masih berumur tiga tahun, dia baru bisa memanggil ibu nya beberapa minggu yang lalu. Dia seharus nya sedang berlarian di ruang tengah rumah nya, membawa mobil-mobilan kecil berwarna merah yang ia dapat sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya tahun lalu, bukan berbaring dengan wajah merah di hari spesial nya ini.

"Hari ini kita bawa Jungkook ke rumah sakit ya?"

Jimin mendengar ibunya Jungkook berbisik halus sambil mengelus-elus poni Jungkook kebelakang, memamerkan dahi nya yang merah karna suhu tubuh nya yang meninggi.

Hari itu adalah hari ulang tahun Jungkook yang tidak Jimin rayakan bersama dengan nya. Jimin memilih untuk menyembunyikan dirinya di balik awan. Dia sendiri tidak tau apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya tapi semenit kemudian dia merasakan pelukan awan yang menelan dirinya, berusaha untuk memberikannya ketenangan sedikit.

Malam itu bintang muda itu menangis, membuat penghuni langit lainnya menoleh kearah nya dan membicarakan dirinya.

 **1 September 2001.**

Sudah satu tahun semenjak manusia kecil nya divonis oleh dokter. Jimin tidak tau banyak tentang penyakit, dia juga tidak ingat apa nama penyakit yang diderita manusia kecil nya itu. Tapi dari cara orang tua Jungkook menangis di lorong rumah sakit satu tahun yang lalu, bintang muda itu tau kalau kabar yang disampaikan sang dokter bukanlah kabar baik.

Hari ini adalah hari spesial Jungkook yang ke-empat. Jimin bahagia karna walaupun tubuh mungil nya sedang berjuang melawan penyakit, Jungkook kecil masih tersenyum bahagia saat Jimin menurunkan hujan untuknya.

Hari itu Jimin duduk diatas awan dan menonton Jungkook yang sedang asik bermain dengan teman-teman nya di pesta ulang tahunnya.

Senyuman lebar terpasang di wajah Jimin saat itu, seakan-akan hujan deras yang sedang mengguyur nya tidak mampu untuk meredupkan sinarnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun Jungkook," bisik Jimin bersama dengan turunnya hujan, "Sehat selalu."

Kali ini Jimin tidak berharap manusia kecil yang sedang sibuk berlari-larian dengan temannya itu untuk mendengar ucapannya. Bintang muda itu hanya berharap Semesta mendengar dan mengabulkan doa nya.

 **1 September 2002.**

Mimpi buruk Jimin terjadi lagi malam itu. Anak laki-laki yang biasanya tertawa ceria itu kembali tertidur lemas diatas kasur berwarna putih bersih itu.

Tadi malam tepat pukul dua belas malam, saat bumi menjadi sehari lebih tua, Jungkook dilarikan ke rumah sakit oleh kedua orang tua nya. Jimin tidak mengerti jelas apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tapi mendengar tangisan kesakitan Jungkook membuat sesuatu didalam dirinya terasa hancur.

Bintang itu pergi meninggalkan langit bumi untuk sesaat bertemu dengan sang semesta. Tanpa memperdulikan tatapan khawatir dari penghuni langit lainnya, Jimin bersujud dihadapan semesta. Meminta manusia kecil nya untuk diberikan kesehatan yang tak berujung, walaupun Jimin tau hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi.

"Jimin, manusia itu sudah mempunyai buku takdir nya mereka masing-masing." Itu balasan Semesta atas tangisan Jimin yang sepertinya tidak berujung selesai, "Menurunkan hujan untuk membuat manusia mu bahagia mungkin masih bisa aku izinkan, tetapi mengubah takdir akan merusak pola kehidupan dan mengacaukan rencana semesta," lanjutnya lagi.

Jimin kembali ke langit bumi dengan sinar ter-redup nya. Jejak-jejak air mata masih sangat jelas tercetak dibawah matanya.

Kali ini dalam diam lagi-lagi ia panjatkan doa, entah pada siapa.

"Berikanlah manusia ku kesehatan,"

 **1 September 2003.**

Jimin menatap manusia kecil nya yang sudah setahun menetap dirumah sakit. Setiap hari Jimin memandang manusia kecil nya itu tersenyum kepada seluruh penghuni rumah sakit yang berpapasan dengannya. Tidak butuh waktu yang lama untuk Jungkook menjadi nama yang sering dibahas oleh para pekerja dan pasien dirumah sakit.

"Anak nya pinter banget ya..."

"Anak nya ramah banget ya..."

Jimin selalu tersenyum bangga setiap mendengar pujian-pujian yang lolos dari bibir para pekerja dan pasien rumah sakit itu.

"Tentu saja dia pintar dan ramah, dia manusia ku," ucap Jimin dibalik senyuman lebarnya itu.

 **1 September 2004.**

Kehidupan Jungkook memburuk saat itu.

Jimin cukup tau kalau hal yang sangat buruk sedang terjadi saat dia melihat kedua orang tua Jungkook menangis didepan pintu rumah sakit dan tidak diperbolehkan masuk.

" _Jungkook memasuki masa kritis"_ kata mereka.

Jimin hanya bisa menatap kebawah dan berdoa, meminta agar semesta memberikan Jungkook kesehatan.

Entah berapa lama ruangan dimana Jungkook berada itu terkunci rapat, tapi walaupun dia hanya sebuah bintang penjaga ia merasa tidak sabar. Ingin mengetahui bagaimana nasib manusianya.

Beberapa jam kemudian semesta memanggil Jimin, "Kamu sudah tidak perlu menjaga manusia mu, waktu dia di dunia akan habis sebentar lagi," ucap sang Semesta.

Kalau mengikuti keinginannya Jimin ingin menangis, ingin berteriak kepada semesta yang tidak memberikan manusianya kesempatan untuk menikmati kehidupan lebih lama lagi.

"Jungkook adalah anak yang baik, ramah, pengertian dan pintar! Jungkook masih berumur tujuh tahun. Tolong biarkan dia hidup lebih lama lagi." Ingin sekali rasanya Jimin meneriakkan kalimat itu ke muka sang semesta tapi Jimin pintar, dia berusaha untuk menyembunyikan emosinya dibalik muka tidak berekspresi nya itu.

Mengambil nafas yang dalam sebelum berbicara, "Apakah ada jalan, apapun itu, untuk memberikan Jungkook kehidupan yang lebih panjang dan bahagia?"

Sang semesta mengambil sebentar waktunya untuk berfikir, menatap sang bintang kecil yang terlihat sangat bersungguh-sungguh akan pertanyaannya.

"Manusia itu mempunyai jalan hidup mereka masing-masing. Mungkin beberapa pengorbanan bisa dilakukan untuk membuat mereka tetap hidup, tapi kebahagiaan adalah takdir yang mutlak, tidak ada yang bisa menjaminnya." Ucap sang semesta dengan lembut.

Memori Jimin tentang manusia kecil nya yang menyukai hujan, tentang manusia kecil nya yang selalu tertawa bahagia saat orang tua nya mencium wajah mungilnya, tentang Jungkook yang sudah ia jaga selama tujuh tahun itu kembali lagi. Dari hari pertama hingga momen menyedihkan yang ia tonton beberapa jam yang lalu.

Dengan berani bintang muda itu mengadahkan wajah nya kehadapan sang semesta, dengan penuh kesungguhan yang terlihat jelas di sorot matanya itu dia mengambil keputusan terakhirnya, "Kalau begitu, biarkan aku berkorban untuk kehidupannya."

 **1 September 2018.**

Jungkook tersenyum kecil saat ia melihat tetesan air hujan yang menetes di kaca kafe favorit nya. Dia selalu menyukai hujan, bahkan orang tua nya pernah bercerita tentang langit yang selalu meneteskan airnya setiap dia berulang tahun.

Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya ke pintu masuk kafe saat salah satu pekerja kafe itu menyapa pengunjung baru, "selamat malam," katanya.

Senyuman Jungkook malebar saat dia melihat Taehyung dan satu lelaki yang dia tidak kenal.

"Lama banget sih," Jungkook berkata saat Taehyung dan temannya itu duduk dihadapannya.

"Lah siapa suruh lo dateng nya cepet banget. Eh kenalin, ini Jimin," Taehyung menunjuk lelaki disebelah nya itu.

Jimin terlihat sedikit menonjol dari sekelilingnya, kulitnya yang putih dan rambut pirang nya entah kenapa memberi efek seakan-akan lelaki itu bersinar.

"Ah, kenalin gue Jungkook. Lo tinggal didaerah sini?" Jungkook bertanya sambil tersenyum ke lelaki yang terlihat sangat _terang_ itu.

Jimin menahan tetesan air matanya yang mengancam untuk keluar dan terjatuh.

Manusia kecil nya sudah tumbuh menjadi manusia yang tampan.


End file.
